


Inside, my head’s a box of stars (I never dared to open)

by Alhena_Kaus



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Javert/Jean Valjean, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhena_Kaus/pseuds/Alhena_Kaus
Summary: Il replongea dans les pages de son journal et n’y pensa plus: cet homme n’était qu'un passant pressé qu’il ne reverrait pas, un événement mineur comme il en voyait se produire tous les jours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idril_Earfalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Earfalas/gifts).



> [Pour ce prompt](http://idrilearfalas.tumblr.com/post/100863920055/a-prompt-in-two-images-les-misvalvert)  
> Malheureusement en français car je me sens tout à fait incapable d'écrire aussi bien que je voudrais en anglais.
> 
> Titre tiré de la chanson "Inside" de Sting

**Inside, my head’s a box of stars (I never dared to open)**

  

\- Stop ! Stop ! Retenez cette porte !

 

La voix de l’homme était assez forte pour couvrir le bruit de la rue, et c’est ce qui lui fit d’abord lever la tête de son journal.

D’un air distrait, il porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de café (mauvais et froid, mais que pouvait-on attendre de ce bar sordide ?), et jeta un regard au retardataire venait de passer près de lui et qui jouait des coudes pour tenter d’attraper son bus, fendant une foule de Parisiens, de manière bien trop énergique pour un lundi matin à huit heures.

Ses années de service lui avaient appris à évaluer en un instant les gens qu’il interrogeait. Observer était devenu une seconde nature – qui faisait bien souvent grincer ceux qui le côtoyaient car rien n’est plus désagréable qu’un policier lors d’une soirée de gala ou une fête de départ - mais cet homme-là l’avait dépassé et il ne voyait déjà plus que ses cheveux commençant à se tacher de gris et son manteau bien coupé.

_La quarantaine, taille moyenne, sportif, aisé..._

 

Malgré ses appels, il n’y eut pas une main à l’intérieur du véhicule pour appuyer sur le bouton lui offrant les quelques secondes de délai demandé et il lui restait une bonne dizaine de mètres à franchir lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

L’inconnu cessa de courir et ses épaules se soulevèrent en un soupir désolé. Il ne jura pas – chose assez rare parmi les habitués des transports publics manqués pour que cela soit souligné – mais se contenta de raffermir sa main sur la poignée de sa mallette avant de continuer son trajet à pied.

 

Il le regarda s’éloigner avec cette vague impression de justice divine que chacun a déjà éprouvée en voyant un retardataire rater un train.

Puis, il replongea dans les pages de son journal et n’y pensa plus.

Cet homme n’était pas un suspect, juste un passant pressé qu’il ne reverrait pas.

Evénement mineur comme il en voyait se produire tous les jours.

 

Cette nuit-là, il rêva qu’il se noyait.

 

* * *

 

_C’est d’abord une sensation de chute vertigineuse et le vent qui tournoie follement autour de lui. Cela dure une éternité. Ou quelques secondes, il ne sait plus très bien dans ce temps figé._

 

_Puis un impact._

_La souffrance explose, fulgurante._

_Si profonde…_

_Une souffrance telle que son esprit n’aurait jamais pu la concevoir._

_Incandescente, elle balaie tout sur son passage, tout souvenir, toute pensée, toute humanité même jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que ce désert de douleur atroce qui le paralyse._

_L’eau vient lécher son visage de ses griffes froides, recouvre sa bouche, son nez. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il tente de se redresser mais son corps ne répond pas._

_Il veut détourner la tête, en vain._

_Tousser, recracher l’onde suffocante, en vain._

_Survivre, en vain._

_Il n’est déjà plus qu’un amas de chairs brisées._

_Ses poumons s’enflamment._

_Mourir n’est jamais plaisant, et tandis que son cœur frappe faiblement ses derniers coups, les secondes qui s’égrènent ont un goût d’éternité._


	2. Chapter 2

Il se réveilla en hurlant.

Le plafond était écrasant, ombre implacable dansant devant ses yeux vitreux.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, les muscles crispés, incapable de bouger, puis il porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine, cherchant les battements de son pouls. Erratiques mais solides.

_Je suis vivant._

_Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar._

Mais si ses idées s’étaient éclaircies suffisamment pour qu’il discerne ce qui l’entourait – la normalité et la sécurité de sa chambre - il ne parvenait pas à cesser de trembler. Son corps luttait encore contre la torpeur du néant, son cerveau contre la terreur qui l’avait envahi dans ses derniers instants.

On ne peut rêver de sa propre mort, lui avait-on dit lorsqu’il était jeune ; on se réveille toujours _avant,_ car une conscience ne peut imaginer son anéantissement. Et pourtant, il avait senti les doigts de la faucheuse l’agripper, il avait senti son sang ralentir et son souffle se tarir.

Et cette sensation de dégoût…

Brusquement, son estomac se retourna, et il n’eut que le temps de courir à la salle de bain pour vomir de la bile amère. Quand il se releva, ses jambes le portaient à peine.

Le front ruisselant de sueur appuyé contre le miroir de sa salle de bain, il s’obligea à respirer longuement. Il avait vécu des heures difficiles, fait des choses dont il n‘était pas fier, mais jamais dans ses pires moments il n’avait ressenti une telle horreur de lui-même. Jamais il n’avait eu honte au point d’être submergé par une nausée si violente que l’univers entier devenait un tombeau.

 

 _Je ne suis pas tombé_ , songea-t-il, _j’ai sauté. Sauté dans une rivière où je me suis noyé_.

 

Au fil des ans, il avait appris à se fier à son instinct, à suivre ce que ses _tripes_ lui disaient face à un problème ou un suspect, mais il ne s’était jamais laisser impressionner par un ridicule cauchemar. Si on avait interrogé ses collègues, tous auraient dit sans hésitation qu’il était l’homme le plus cartésien qu’ils connaissent ; une fois les premières secondes passées, une fois pleinement éveillé, cette vague d’horreur aurait dû se retirer, emportant avec elle ses filaments de mort.

Mais il n’en fut rien.

Il resta assis à la table de la cuisine, transi, écoutant le rythme lancinant de son horloge.

Puis fit les cent pas dans l’appartement.

Puis appuya son front contre une fenêtre et fixa la lumière blafarde des réverbères.

Puis but deux verres d’eau glacée qui n’effacèrent pas le goût de la rivière et de sa vase.

Puis se résigna à s’atteler à la rédaction de rapports qu’il avait mis de côté pendant trop longtemps.

Tout cela occupa ses pensées et l’empêcha de trop s’attarder sur la question qui grattait aux portes de son esprit : _Qu’ai-je donc fait pour songer à mon propre suicide ?_

 

* * *

Lorsque l’aube se leva, le lendemain matin, Paris était enfouie sous un brouillard épais qui ne fit qu’ajouter à la fatigue infiltrant ses os.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il hésita à appeler le commissariat et à se déclarer malade. Son chef n’aurait certainement rien dit : il avait bien trop d’heures supplémentaires en avance pour qu’on lui refuse un congé. Cependant, l’idée même de rester chez lui à revivre ces instants de terreur le décidèrent à enfiler son manteau et à quitter son appartement.

Le regard sombre, l’air décidé, il s’obligea à rester concentré sur les interrogatoires – assez pour que la sensation de froid et de désespoir s’effiloche au fil des heures.

 

Le soir, il se coucha avec un tressaillement d’appréhension, et resta longtemps les yeux ouverts dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Cependant, lorsqu’il s’endormit, ce fut d’un sommeil profond, paisible.

La nuit suivante fut tout aussi calme.

Celle d’après également.

Une semaine passa, un mois, deux.

Peu à peu, il cessa d’y penser et sa vie reprit son cours.

 

* * *

  

Il quitta la rue Saint-Martin puis traversa le parc de la Tour Saint-Jacques en direction de la Seine, marchant d’un pas vif, les yeux fixés sur les pavés mouillés. Au détour d’une allée, la cathédrale surgit devant lui, sentinelle intemporelle. Malgré le peu de foi qu’il accordait aux religions en général, il ne passait guère devant sans qu’il s’arrêtât quelques secondes pour la contempler et ce jour-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Alors qu’il atteignait le milieu du Pont Notre-Dame, il s’accouda au parapet et s’étira en bâillant.

Bien que solitaire (« asocial » auraient grogné ses collègues), il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier le retour des beaux jours : son trajet était moins déprimant lorsqu’il croisait des joggeurs et les premiers cyclistes sous les premières feuilles printanières.

Ce matin-là, un couple se promenait en portant deux garçons endormis, et une femme en tailleur marine lui jeta un coup d’œil soupçonneux en passant près de lui.

Plus loin, un adolescent aux cheveux blonds accordait son violon, tirant des sons mélancoliques de l’instrument. Il hésita un instant à aller lui ordonner de partir avant de se raviser ; il n’était pas encore en service, et le musicien semblait savoir jouer. En soupirant, il songea - une fois de plus - que ses supérieurs avaient parfois d’étranges priorités : la police avait mieux à faire que de chasser les artistes désirant gagner un peu d’argent en partageant leur talent.

Un mouvement le sortit de ses pensées.

De l’autre côté de la route, un homme aux cheveux à peine grisonnants passa à grandes enjambées pressées, un téléphone collé à son oreille, et, l’espace d’une seconde, il fut saisi d’une violente impression de déjà-vu qui le laissa hébété.

 

_24601!_ _Arrête-toi !_

 

Le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle coupé, il laissa passer les minutes, se forçant à calquer sa respiration sur les bruits routiniers de la capitale. Il se revoyait soudain, des semaines auparavant, assis sur son lit au sortir d’un cauchemar.

Que son subconscient se rappelle à lui pendant la nuit était une chose, mais si son esprit lui jouait des tours en pleine journée… son travail l’épuisait-il à ce point ? En y réfléchissant, peut-être bien que son adjoint avait une certaine tendance à l’éviter depuis un ou deux mois… et que ses supérieurs lui avaient fait remarquer son humeur sombre. Peut-être aussi était-il temps de se poser des questions, ou de lever un peu le pied.

Avant de perdre la tête.

 _C’est ça_ , grommela-t-il à voix basse, _prends un congé. Des vacances. Ca passera._

Il secoua la tête d’un air résolu, et pianota sur la rambarde en pierre avant de jeter un regard en contrebas, sur le flot bouillonnant.

 

* * *

_L’eau gronde_

 

_La balustrade est fine mais ses pas sont assurés, instinctifs. La foulée d’un animal dans l’obscurité._

_Toute sa vie, il a lutté contre la bête en lui, mais tandis qu’il glisse silencieusement dans le soir de ce jour meurtrier, il sent le loup hurler contre les barreaux de sa cage._

_L’eau gronde_

_Ses vêtements, tachés de sang et de boue collent douloureusement à sa peau écorchée._

_La marque rouge encerclant sa gorge est une ligne brûlante malgré le froid._

_Tout son organisme se révolte contre la fatigue et la souffrance qui irradient ses muscles_

_L’eau gronde_

_Pourtant, le supplice de son corps n’est rien. Il l’a déjà vécu, l’a déjà surmonté._

_Mais son esprit ? Son esprit est une tempête. Son âme un maelstrom de doute et de culpabilité._

_Il lève les yeux. Les étoiles sont si loin, si froides._

_Quel chemin lui reste-t-il donc ?_

_Aucun._

_Aucun._

_Il n’a nulle part où aller._

_La mort plutôt que l’erreur._

_La mort plutôt que l’incertitude._

_L’eau gronde._

 

* * *

 

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur ?! Quelqu’un ! Aidez-moi ! Monsieur !

D’un geste brusque, il repoussa la main qui le secouait et se recroquevilla contre les colonnes du parapet en haletant.

Autour de lui, des badauds commençaient à s’attrouper, attirés par les cris de l’adolescent au violon qui s’était agenouillé près de lui et l’observait sans bouger.

 _Encore_.

Son suicide, à nouveau. La Seine l’appelant et refermant sur lui ses bras de ténèbres.

Réprimant un haut-le-coeur, il dédaigna l'aide qu'on lui proposait et secoua la tête à une proposition d'ambulance.

_Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas en train de perdre la tête... Je vais bien._


	3. Chapter 3

_Je vais bien._

Cette phrase devint son mantra.

Chaque fois qu’il se réveillait en hurlant.

_(Je vais bien)_

_C_ haque fois qu’au détour d’une ruelle un mouvement le renvoyait pendant une seconde à une image floue qui le laissait étranglé et chancelant.

_(Je vais bien)_

Chaque fois qu’il avortait brusquement un geste mû par un réflexe obscur.

_(Je vais bien)_

Chaque fois.

L’eau était au centre de tout.

Il y avait des silhouettes dans ses délires, des noms murmurés si bas qu’il ne parvenait à les imprimer dans son esprit, des visions fugaces, des bruits de métal, des odeurs de sang. Mais rien n’était _net_.

Rien sauf l’eau, ce fleuve qui l’engloutissait et le recrachait dans des draps trempés de sueur.

Son tombeau, son enfer.

 

Pourtant, par fierté ou par désespoir, il se refusa à perdre ses habitudes, et s'enterra sous le travail. Il se contenta d’éviter son trajet habituel et rejoignait désormais l’île de la Cité par le Pont au Change, détournant les yeux des articles concernant la rivière et s'arrangeant discrètement pour ne pas enquêter sur une affaire de noyade.

_Je deviens fou._

_Je vais bien._

* * *

 

\- Encore un de ces mioches qui volent! Aujourd’hui, ils arrêtent pas de dire que ça sert à rien d’étudier. Ils préfèrent boire et fumer leur herbe au lieu de travailler !

Retenant un soupir agacé, il fit la sourde oreille aux grommellements de son voisin. Cela faisait dix minutes qu’ils se côtoyaient dans la file d’attente du magasin et dix minutes que l’autre crachait sur l’ensemble de la civilisation moderne. Jusque là, il avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre que sa diatribe lui était adressée, mais sa patience s’effilochait lentement tandis que l’autre poursuivait inlassablement :

\- Et ces putains d’excuses !  « Il y a du chômage partout ! Impossible de trouver une place où que ce soit ! » Tu parles ! En fait, ils ne veulent pas de boulot. C’est bien plus facile de faire la manche ou de piquer dans les supermarchés ! »

Sa rage générale avait fini par dévier sur une jeune fille - sans doute pas plus de quinze ou seize ans – qu’un vigile à l’air peu amène venait de trainer vigoureusement vers l’extérieur et qu’elle continuait à invectiver depuis le parking.

\- Et dire que c’est nous qui payons les gens comme ça avec nos foutus impôts ! Parce qu’il ne faut pas croire : les gamins comme ça, il n’en sortira jamais rien de bon. Quand tu commences à piquer des trucs à cet âge-là, tu restes un truand toute ta vie ! » 

 

_Un truand toute ta vie_.

 

Il y avait dans cette phrase un écho trouble, quelque chose qui résonnait en lui.

Il avait déjà pensé cela.

Il _pensait_ cela.

_Un criminel reste toujours un criminel._

_Personne ne change jamais._

_Une vie de bonnes actions ne rachète pas une âme souillée par le mal._

 

Non, non, c’était faux.

Chacun devait payer le prix de ses erreurs, mais aucune dette n’était plus importante qu’une deuxième chance. Et il en avait vu, de ces gamins justement, tombés dans la délinquance par ennui ou pauvreté, s’en sortir des années plus tard. Par volonté pure, quelquefois, grâce à une main tendue le plus souvent.

_La Loi, pour être juste et équitable, se doit d’être aveugle, implacable. Brutale parfois. Mais ceux qui l’appliquent peuvent aussi être indulgents car tout fautif n’est pas encore damné. Si je pensais autrement, je ne serais pas policier._

 

Il ignorait la nature de ces éclairs insaisissables qui le tourmentaient. Et, plus que tout, il refusait de s’y plonger car il lui semblait qu’à l’image d’une blessure mal soignée, les seules conséquences d’un contact trop appuyé ne seraient que pus et torture.

Et ce qui était certain c’était qu’il n’avait guère envie de rencontrer la personne qu’il entrevoyait par bribes. Cet autre lui-même sombre et amer était bien mieux enfoui dans l’obscurité.

 

* * *

 

_La ruelle sent la poudre et la mort._

_Sur le sol, ils sont dix, quinze, vingt..._

_Il ne les plaint pas. Ces rebelles, dont les cris ont secoué les rues, savaient le risque qu’ils couraient en se mesurant à l’implacable gouvernement. Ils ont payé de leur vie leur soulèvement inutile._

_Les soldats les ont alignés sur les pavés pour que les parents puissent les reconnaître. Et les reprendre. Des pères sont déjà là, nobles pour la plupart. Ses subordonnés sont mal à l’aise devant la douleur de ces grands hommes agenouillés à même le sol, le cadavre de leur fils dans les bras. Ils pourraient, s’ils le souhaitaient, demander des comptes à ces familles pour avoir élevé des révolutionnaires mais personne ne fait un geste._

_Il remonte lentement la rangée de corps._

_Le dernier, bien trop chétif, est celui un enfant._

_Comme tout Paris, il le connaît._

_Combien de fois ce gamin l’a-t-il salué d’un geste obscène ou d’une chanson paillarde avant de lui filer entre les doigts ?_

_Ses mains tremblent en contemplant ses boucles blondes et ses yeux vides. Il le sait orphelin. Personne ne viendra le réclamer ; c’est une fosse commune sans oraison qui attend cette étincelle consumée._

_Ce gosse, s’il avait vécu, serait devenu une de ces crapules qu’il a poursuivies toute sa vie, un vaurien de plus souillant les rues de sa ville. Et pourtant, son cœur pleure. Toutes ces possibilités réduites à néant par un coup de fusil. Le destin doit-il donc être si cruel ?_

_Aujourd’hui, pour la première fois, il se sent vieux et cette journée lui apparaît soudain comme un gâchis incommensurable ._

_Il murmure une courte prière, pour le gamin d’abord, puis pour ses compagnons tombés aux barricades._

_Peut-être n’avaient-ils par mérité un tel sort._

_Peut-être y a-t-il des actes que le temps doit pardonner quand la justice des hommes en est incapable._


	4. Chapter 4

_La taverne est une fange sociale où les brigands viennent se repaître de chair fraiche, où les cœurs les plus purs tombent sous les coups de tous les vices que l’humanité a su engendrer._

_Se tamponnant les paupières, l’aubergiste balbutie quelques mots entrecoupés de sanglots qui sonnent faux. La patronne s’approche de lui, minaudant des compliments vides à son oreille_

_Peut-être ses clients se laissent-ils berner par leurs manières obséquieuses ; lui connaît trop bien ce genre d’escroc pour ça._

_Il recule d’un pas, agacé._

_Lorsqu’il est en service, il n’a pas pour habitude de jouer la comédie : son seul titre suffit généralement à inspirer la peur à la vermine la plus basse. Cependant, ces gens-là sont bien trop embourbés dans la crasse et le péché pour le craindre._

_Serrant une poupée contre elle, une petite fille fluette mais propre descend l’escalier en bonds légers. Arrivée à ses pieds, elle s’arrête et lui jette un regard curieux d’animal effarouché._

_Sa première pensée est que le monde est perdu pour elle aussi. Que peut-elle espérer en débutant son existence parmi ces criminels ?_

_L’idée de perdre autant d’âmes innocentes au profit du Diable lui tord l’estomac et lui fait oublier sa quête l’espace d’un instant._

_Puis il grimace : il y a quelques heures, elles étaient deux._

_La colère monte en lui._

_Il est en retard, comme s’il courait derrière un souffle de vent._

_L’autre lui échappe._

_Encore._

 

L’impuissance

 

 

_Il reste hébété sous la bruine, fixant d’un air abasourdi devant lui._

_Humilié pour une traînée._

_Son autorité, bafouée._

_Devant les autres, devant ces bourgeois qui le regardent de haut, comme s’ils savaient que lui aussi, au fond, oh, tout au fond, bien caché sous son uniforme, il n’est pas si différent._

_La femme, un déchet de la société, à peine plus qu’un rat dans le caniveau, n’est qu’une goutte dans l’océan de misère qui rampe dans les ruelles sombres à la tombée du jour._

_Que croit-il donc faire, cet homme, en la sauvant ?_

_Cet homme et sa main miséricordieuse, son sourire, sa justice !_

_Une bouffée de rage sourde monte dans sa gorge._

_Mais non, cet homme qui s’en va, le corps évanoui d’une prostituée dans les bras, ce n’est pas un homme. Son manteau, ses gants, son argent, tout cela n’est que fumée pour dissimuler au monde sa véritable nature._

_Il croyait servir un magistrat, certes pétri de sentiments solennels et candides, mais néanmoins honorable, noble._

_Respectable._

_Il a eu tort de baisser sa garde_

 

La trahison.

 

 

_La pluie frappe les pavés, rabattue par un vent cinglant qui pénètre jusque dans ses os. Il se tient debout sur une muraille, le corps tendu comme un arc, un roc face aux éléments se déchainant autour de lui._

_Malgré la tempête qui fait rage, il se sent confiant, sûr de lui. Il vient d’obtenir ce poste où il pourra démontrer au monde sa droiture et sa loyauté. Il prouvera enfin à ceux qui lui crachaient au visage qu’il n’a rien en commun avec la créature qui l’a mis au monde._

_Il appartient aux lois, il appartient à la justice_

_Elle appartenait aux immondices, comme les hommes au-dessous de lui._

_Ils sont cinquante-six à se débattre dans la boue et le froid. Un autre que lui aurait éprouvé de la compassion à leur égard, mais il sait que ce sont des animaux méritant à peine la misérable vie qui s’accroche encore à leurs épaules._

_L’un d’entre eux lève son visage émacié vers les hauteurs le surplombant mais ils sont trop éloignés pour qu’il distingue son visage. Un abîme les sépare. Et ce chien-là n’est qu’un numéro perdu parmi tant d’autres. Il ne prendra même pas la peine de le mémoriser._

 

Le mépris

* * *

 

Ses visions étaient de plus en plus claires.

Il discernait les appels des marchands sur leur stand, la chaleur d’un cheval, la brume rampant le long des quais, les cris de colère d’une foule bigarrée, un cortège funèbre, les supplications d’une mourante, les ordres des soldats.

Cent mille visages, inconnus, qui éveillaient en lui autant d’émotions contradictoires.

 

Et puis…

Une lettre écrite à la lueur d’une chandelle.

Un tribunal et un homme qu’on accuse.

Un homme dans l’obscurité.

Un homme en fuite.

Un homme évanescent.

Il le sentait, tapi dans l’ombre, à chacune de ses pensées.

 

Le centre de tout.

La pièce manquante du puzzle.


	5. Chapter 5

_\- L’interprétation du rêve_ , _Tout savoir sur la symbolique des rêves_ , _Dans les profondeurs de l’inconscient_ , _Rêves et visions._ Dites donc, sacré programme ! Vous étudiez la psychologie ?

Il dévisagea la bibliothécaire d’un air peu amène – celui qui d’ordinaire faisait rapidement comprendre à ses interlocuteurs son dédain pour les questions personnelles – mais qui ne sembla pas démonter le moindre du monde la jeune femme.

Apparemment, la liste de ses emprunts le faisait plus passer pour un chercheur excentrique que pour un policier sérieux.

\- Non. Juste…

Il haussa les épaules d’un air résigné.

\- … D’accord. Je peux avoir votre nom ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre nom. Pour la fiche.

\- Ah, bien sûr. Ja…

 Il se tut brusquement et se mordit la langue, puis se força à sourire aussi normalement que possible.

\- Désolé, c’est la fatigue.

 

Il épela son identité et son adresse.

La jeune femme rit. Nerveusement. Il était de toute évidence passé de « chercheur excentrique » à « potentiel dérangé ».

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : après tout, qui donc se trompe sur sa propre identité ?

 

***

 

Il prit trois semaines de congé.

Son chef le regarda comme si une seconde tête lui était apparue lorsqu’il vint lui exposer sa requête, mais ses traits tirés et ses cernes durent jouer en sa faveur car le commissaire ne discuta pas.

Deux heures plus tard, il avait préparé une valise.

Chacune des rues de Paris le renvoyant à ses visions, il ne lui restait que la route pour abandonner derrière lui l’écho trouble de ses pensées. Il loua donc une voiture et quitta la capitale, laissant sa destination aux mains du sort.

Tirant plein ouest, il rejoignit la côte.

Il roula tout l’après-midi, jusqu’à ce que le soir tombe et que ses yeux papillonnent sous les phares des autres véhicules puis s’arrêta à la recherche d’un hôtel.

On lui donna une chambre qu’il ne regarda même pas et il s’écroula tout habillé sur le lit alors que neuf coups retentissaient à l’église.

 

 ***

 

Un timide rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et une radio jouait en sourdine le dernier morceau d’un groupe à la mode lorsqu’il descendit les vieux escaliers en direction de la salle à manger.

Il se servit un café au buffet et s’assit en retrait, parcourant la pièce d’un œil distrait, plus par déformation professionnelle que par réel intérêt.

Une vingtaine de tables étaient dressées, près desquelles quelques clients se pressaient, remplissant leurs assiettes de toasts et de charcuterie tandis que la maitresse de maison saluait chacun d’une voix chantante.

Immédiatement à sa gauche, un couple de personnes âgées lisait silencieusement une édition du _Journal de Montreuil_ – sans doute le nom de la bourgade dans laquelle il avait fait étape. Plus loin, une famille dégustait des croissants dégoulinant de confiture et quatre trentenaires discutaient avec animation au-dessus d’un plan, leurs sacs à dos posés sur le sol à leurs pieds. Près du comptoir, deux ouvriers en bleu de travail et un groupe de touristes anglais bavardaient

Un dernier homme lui tournait le dos, à demi-caché derrière la plante qui coupait la salle en deux. La silhouette lui était vaguement familière, tout comme le manteau et les cheveux poivre et sel, mais il détourna fermement le regard vers les décorations murales : il n’avait aucune envie de gâcher ses vacances en découvrant que c’était là une de ses connaissances (avec qui, quelle qu’elle soit, il n’avait _aucune_ envie de converser) ou pire, un ancien criminel qu’il aurait contribué à faire arrêter.

 

Il termina sa tasse et s’étira.

Des lieux se dégageait la familiarité réconfortante de ces établissements qui traversent le temps aux mains d’une unique famille. On traitait les voyageurs avec la même chaleur et le même sourire que les habitués, et lui-même se sentait étrangement à sa place dans cette maison où il n’était jamais venu.

_Peut-être que ce congé impromptu était une meilleure idée que j’imaginais._

Cependant, alors que la serveuse débarrassait sa table, il se retrouva face à une questions angoissante : que faire ?

Comment passer le temps ?

Et d’ailleurs, passer le temps jusqu’à quoi exactement ?

Il n’avait aucun horaire, aucun programme ; rien que de longues heures devant lui.

 

Il se résolut à visiter le village.

Une odeur salée montait de la mer jusque dans les ruelles scintillantes et il se surprit à esquisser un sourire. A Paris, il ne prenait guère le temps de se promener : ses déplacements étaient calculés; d’une scène de crime à l’autre, de la salle d’interrogatoire à son domicile. Ce matin-là, l’idée de flâner sans se soucier de rien but était étonnamment séduisante.

 

Il n’avait pas fait deux pas hors de l’hôtel qu’un brusque poids s’abattit contre ses jambes. Une petite fille rousse tentait apparemment d’échapper à une jeune femme en robe, dont le visage se tordit en une grimace d’excuse lorsqu’elle l’aperçut.

Conditionné par des années de traque, il attrapa l’enfant avant qu’elle ne puisse repartir de plus belle et la tendit à sa mère qui la réceptionna en la sermonnant doucement.

\- Madeleine ! Je t’ai dit cent fois de ne pas courir dans la rue ! C’est dangereux ! Les voitures vont très vite ici, tu pourrais te faire très mal ! Merci Monsieur de l’avoir arrêtée. C’est un vrai petit cabri qui n’arrête pas de s’enfuir. Je ne sais plus comment faire ! Elle a tellement d’énergie…

 

Mais il ne l’écoutait déjà plus.

Madeleine. Madeleine. _Madeleine_.

 

Il se sentait soudain au bord d’un abysse, écrasé par un univers dont il ne percevait pas les limites, avec, au fond de l’âme, cette impression folle que tout se jouait là, avec ce nom.

Un instant, il eut l’illusion qu’il pouvait saisir les réponses à ses questions, qu’elles étaient là, tout près de lui et qu’il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour s’en accaparer.

Puis elles s’effondrèrent à nouveau dans le puits sombre de sa mémoire et il ne lui resta plus que ces quelques syllabes.

_Madeleine._

 

Il s’enfuit en courant, sous le regard effaré de la jeune mère, les dents serrées et les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

_N’a-t-il donc droit à aucun répit ? Même ici ?_

Au bord de la rivière, il s’effondra dans l’herbe, et s’efforça de respirer calmemement.

_Ne sois pas idiot, tu n’es même pas essouflé. Tu fais une crise de panique._

 

_Madeleine._

_Qui est Madeleine ?_

 

Il leva les yeux vers la citadelle. La matinée encore jeune n’avait pas déversé son flot de visiteurs et un unique promeneur déambulait sur les remparts. Il reconnut le manteau de l’homme de l’auberge et ses insctints de plicier reprirent le dessus en un instant.

Que faisait-il ici ? Regardait-il dans sa direction ? Le suivait-il, lui ? Etait-il à Montreuil pour se cacher de la police ?

_Monsieur Madeleine._

 

La révélation lui fit l’effet d’un coup de couteau en plein ventre.

_Madeleine n’est pas une femme._

 

 * * *

Il avait prévu de suivre les routes au hasard pendant quinze jours. Il resta à Montreuil.

Chaque matin, après son café, il quittait l’auberge et parcourait le village.

Un jour, ses jambes le menèrent jusqu’au moulin du Bacon, un autre il visita l’abbatiale, un autre encore, il traversa les marais jusqu’à l’embouchure de la Canche et s’assit dans le sable pour observer les bateaux quitter le port.

Il y avait, dans les vieilles bâtisses, dans les reflets de l’eau, dans la terre battue des chemins, un sentiment d’inachevé, une sensation d’imminence inexorable qui lui interdisait tout éloignement. Il s’en accommoda facilement. Ici ou ailleurs, qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ?

D’ailleurs, on le dérangea peu: son air taciturne était aussi efficace qu’à Paris face aux importuns. Seule Mme Thery, la propriétaire de l’hôtel, semblait immunisée contre ses regards noirs et ne manquait jamais de bavarder quelques minutes avec lui.

C’est ainsi qu’un soir, alors qu’elle lui servait un coq au vin, elle désigna le carnet sur lequel il griffonnait distraitement.

\- Je ne vous savais pas féru d’histoire, inspecteur.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Elle déposa l’assiette fumante sur la table.

\- Vous faites des recherches sur notre ville ?

Il la dévisagea une seconde, sans comprendre.

\- Tout le monde connaît Monsieur Madeleine ici, c’est un peu notre star, vous savez.

Il eut un mouvement si brusque que son verre d’eau vola et explosa au sol.

\- Ah ! Ne bougez pas, ce n’est rien, je vais chercher de quoi…

Il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Attendez ! Qui… qui est ce Monsieur Madeleine ?

Elle le fixa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh bien, l’ancien maire. Enfin, un des anciens maires plutôt. Il a dirigé la ville dans les années… 1820 peut-être ? C’est lui qui développé Montreuil grâce à plusieurs industries. On ne sait pas grand chose sur lui et je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour en parler. Vous devriez aller discuter avec Aaron, il enseigne l’histoire à Boulogne mais il habite près de la gare.

\- Et votre Madeleine est une… _star_ parce qu’il a développé l’industrie ?

Devant son air sceptique, l’hôtelière rit.

\- Oh non, bien sûr, même si la ville lui doit sans doute beaucoup. Mais… c’était une sorte de bienfaiteur mystérieux. Deux cents ans après, c’est presque devenu une légende par ici. On raconte qu’il est arrivé un beau jour et qu’il est parti de même, quelques années plus tard... comme ça, pfffut ! Certains disent que c’était un criminel en fuite et que la police aurait fini par le retrouver, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’il faille croire ce genre de choses. Allez voir Aaron, je vous dis, c’est un passionné du sujet, il saura vous éclairer. Enfin…restez assis... Je reviens avec un balai; et ne touchez à rien surtout !

 

Il resta étourdi tandis qu’elle s’éloignait. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes au point de faire couler son sang sur les pages de son carnet. En tremblant, il suivit de ses doigts le nom rougi.

_Monsieur le Maire._

 


End file.
